


Supreme Leaders Don't Cry

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All game spoilers, M/M, Ouma background spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, headcanons, mentions of suicide and self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Saihara Shuuichi finds Ouma Kokichi underneath a tree in the middle of the nighttime... What could he be up to?





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight and Ouma Kokichi sat underneath a large oak tree. He looked up at the sky, but frowned at realizing that it was probably all an illusion. The stars and the moon were most likely made by the same person who had created Monokuma. The very thought sickened him. Not even the nature here could be truthful. His hands grasped ahold of the bottom of his shirt, fiddling with the hem as he tried to calm down. The truth was he had just wanted to escape the horrible reality he was trapped in. He wanted to run back to the loyal members of DICE or anywhere that wasn’t this hell. 

Ouma looked up at the branches of the tree. Well… there was a way he could escape… Of course someone would probably find him while he was planning his death, but he could make it work. He disgusted himself with these thoughts, god why couldn’t he be normal for once? All he wanted was a normal life… a normal life… a-

Ouma suddenly yelped at the sudden pain. His fingernails had dug into his skin while he was lost in thought. His eyes wandered over the scars that littered his forearm; it would be better if he just left this game, wouldn’t it be? It wouldn’t necessarily be too much trouble. He could easily steal a knife from the kitchen or some rope, yet there was something holding him back every time he thought of ending his life. It wasn’t the fear of pain as he had already hurt himself. Perhaps it was the fear of accidentally killing off all of his classmates, if they were to guess the cause of his death incorrectly. Sure, it would be quite obvious if he left a suicide note, but Monokuma would most likely take it so his death wouldn’t be apparent. He could-

“O-Ouma-kun, are you alright?” A faint voice called out. Ouma turned around to see Saihara. His hair was a bit messy but still covered up by his black cap, and he was wearing a simple black t-shirt with his regular pants instead instead of his normal attire. He also noticed that the taller male was wrapping a dark blue blanket around himself. 

“Of course I’m fine, Saihara-chan!” Ouma replied while smiling. 

“I-It’s just freezing out here, and you were all alone… I thought I heard a scream or something.” Saihara tried to explain, wrapping the blanket around him tighter. The purple haired boy could see his breath; he hadn’t noticed that it was so cold out. 

“It’s not even that cold out, this is like summer to me!” Ouma declared. The truth was that it was actually freezing, but Saihara didn’t need to know that. He looked back down, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. 

Saihara walked a bit closer to Ouma, “But are you alright? I-I swore I heard a yell or something…” 

“Silly Saihara-chan, I was just messing around with everyone. I doubted anyone would even notice, nishishi!” Ouma teased, grinning back at the other boy. 

“Ouma-kun, of course we’d notice… I mean I-I did.” Saihara justified. He couldn’t tell what was going on in Ouma’s brain right now; of course, he could never tell. 

“It’s the middle of the night.” Ouma said with a dead tone. 

“S-still someone would have noticed,” Saihara pushed. Why wouldn’t Ouma believe him? 

Ouma muttered something that Saihara couldn’t quite make out… but then it was that he realized why something was off. Ouma had tears collecting in the corner of the eyes and he was desperately sniffling in order to get them to go away. 

“Ouma-kun… a-are you crying?” God it was obvious that he was about to cry, but Saihara had no idea what to say. He was never good in these types of scenarios; he was one to watch from afar rather than provide emotional support. 

“Supreme leaders don’t cry! You must be imagining things. Yah, you’re so tired that you can’t even s-see!” The stutter gave it away even more. Where had Ouma’s flawless lying skills gone? Ouma seemed to realize this by the way his eyes seemed to widen. The purple haired boy quickly turned away from Saihara. 

Saihara didn’t know what to do, so he decided that it would be best to try and provide emotional support. He definitely couldn’t leave Ouma alone like this, and he didn’t want to drag anyone else into this situation. 

“Listen Ouma-kun… I-I know that you are crying, and I just wanted to maybe help?” Saihara truthfully had no idea what to say. 

“I don’t need any help…” Saihara could hear the lie in that; Ouma wanted someone to comfort him, but he just didn’t want to admit it. Saihara didn’t want to press Ouma much further, but he decided to sit on the ground next to the other boy. The ground was a bit damp with dew; thankfully it wasn’t too bad though.

“Saihara-chan, I told you I didn’t need any help.” Ouma’s words were harsh, and Saihara was tempted to move away… No he couldn’t do that, he wanted to help the other boy.  
“O-Ouma-kun, I’m not going to force you to talk… I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright.” Saihara tried to explain to the boy. 

Ouma didn’t say anything in response. He just sat there and rocked back and forth. 

“Listen,” Saihara said, “I-I just didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Yah… everyone hates me though so would it matter?” Why would Ouma say something like that. 

“O-Ouma-kun, that’s not true! I like you and so does everyone else… I-I mean maybe not Harukawa-san, but everyone else does.” Saihara explained. 

“Over half the people here want me to die Saihara-chan, and I know that you know that.” Ouma said, his tone still sounded dead. 

“You may get on a few people’s nerves, but I don’t think that they would ever try to kill you,” Ouma was wrong and Saihara desperately believed that. No one would actually try to harm the boy. 

“Saihara-chan, you wanna know what I was doing? I was going to kill myself. There, I said it.” Ouma harshly told the other male. 

Saihara took a deep breath… He was… What? He didn’t know what overcame him, but he found himself briskly wrapping his blanket around Ouma. Saihara hugged the boy tightly. 

“Ouma-kun… please don’t do that. I don’t want you to die,” Saihara comforted. Ouma stayed silent, but Saihara felt the blanket getting damp with tears. “Listen, I-I really don’t want you to die…”

“I… thought it would be better if I did…” Ouma said, taking pauses throughout the sentence multiple times. 

“O-Of course not!” Saihara said while slightly raising his voice. He took a breath before calming down, “Ouma-kun, the world wouldn’t ever be better without you… Please don’t try to do anything like that again. 

“Thanks Saihara-chan…” Ouma mumbled. Saihara could tell that Ouma was getting tired by the way his words seemed to slur together. The two boys sat in silence for a bit. Saihara listened to the tiny breaths of Ouma and the swaying of the leaves above them.

Not after long, Saihara felt a sudden on his left side. Shifting his head to see what it was; he realized that it was simply Ouma who had finally fallen asleep. His body was propped against Saihara’s, and the taller boy smiled at seeing how peaceful Ouma was. Soon enough, Saihara felt his body heavy. He felt his eyes close as he fell into darkness

Saihara and Ouma must’ve missed the morning announcement, because instead of being woken up by that… they were startled awake by the yelling of their classmates.

“Of course those nasty menaces are doing something like that! How indecent!” Chabashira cried out. 

“I can’t fucking believe that Saihara’s gay!” Iruma exclaimed. No, his classmates had it all wrong. 

Saihara rubbed his eyes before realizing that he wasn’t in his room… He looked around, one of his arms was around Ouma, and both of the boys were wrapped together in the blanket. “W-What… n-no, we fell asleep. That’s all!” 

“It’s okay Saihara-kun, Gonta won’t judge you or Ouma at all for this.” Gonta comforted. 

“Nishishi! Believe whatever you want to believe!” Ouma said while standing up, “ My beloved Saihara-chan and I will be leaving now!” Ouma grabbed Saihara’s wrist while pulling him along. 

“Wait Shuuichi-kun!” Momota called out, but it was too late. Saihara and Ouma were both already inside the school. 

“Don’t worry Saihara-chan, they won’t bother us anymore! Now I’ll be off…” Ouma waved as he started to walk away. 

Impulsively, Saihara grabbed his wrist while Ouma gasped. “O-Ouma-kun if you need anything, please let me know right away… o-or if you just want to talk.” Both of the boy’s cheeks were covered in a light pink blush, even if Ouma would’ve argued against it. 

“Yup! Yup! But no dirty things!” Ouma teased… Looks like classic Ouma was back. 

“O-of course not..!” Saihara exclaimed, his face almost entirely red now. 

“Nishishi! Well see you later Saihara-chan!” Ouma waved before leaving the black haired boy in the hallway alone. 

Ouma was unique… but Saihara had seen a completely different side of him the previous night. He was grateful that he was able to see that, and that he had been there to help him during those rough times. Hopefully nothing like that would happen again. He was determined… whenever Ouma needed comforting, Saihara would be there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being able to avoid the pestering of his classmates the entire day, Saihara decides to finally make his way to the cafeteria. Honestly, what did he expect?

“I think you’re making it up Shirogane-chan! It’s probably one of your gay fantasies!” Ouma claimed to the group. Saihara had walked into the cafeteria a bit late the next night, and it was utter chaos. Thankfully, he had been able to avoid the rest of his classmates for the rest of the day. Of course, he didn’t do much at all, but it was nice to take sometime to himself for once. He had almost finished the entire book he was reading, and he thought that he had finally figured out how it would end, which was one of his favorite things to do while reading. Saihara loved to see if he could figure out the problem in the book before the characters did. But getting back to reality, Saihara saw that his classmates had crowded around Ouma, demanding to know what had happened between the two boys last night. Like the typical Ouma, he claimed that none of it was real.

“Oh Saihara-kun, don’t lie to me about this… but you must tell me about what happened last night!” Shirogane turned around to look at Saihara.

“I-I’d prefer not to…” Saihara said nervously. He hated all of the attention that was being directed onto him. 

“Kya! You’re just afraid to tell us that you two were doing the do aren’t cha?” Iruma exclaimed. She would always jump to conclusion, especially if it had anything to do with two people being together. Saihara just hoped that no one else believed her; of course, with his luck everyone would believe it. 

“Shuuichi-kun wouldn’t do anything like that with Ouma-kun! He has some dignity!” Momota claimed. 

“I-I think you guys are jumping to conclusions too soon…” Saihara muttered. 

“So tell us then, Saihara-kun!” Tsumugi said excitedly; her eyes seemed to be sparkling. 

“We just talked for a bit… a-and ended up falling asleep,” Saihara explained. 

“Oh we did much more than that Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed. Clearly not helping the current situation. 

Saihara shot him a look, “N-no we didn’t!” 

“See! I told you they did the do!” Miu shouted.

“This seems straight out of a manga,” Tsumugi added, “Two guys hooking up… it’s amazing!” 

“Wait a moment! O-Ouma-kun and I didn’t do anything dirty!” Saihara protested, but it seemed like no one was listening to him. 

“Ouma seems to differ,” Tsumugi pointed out. 

“Nishishi! That was a lie!” Ouma grinned while the other students glared at him. “But! Saihara-chan definitely wanted me to do something. I could tell!”

“N-no! I don’t want to anything like that.” Saihara stuttered. “C-can we just drop this topic?”

“Shuuichi-kun just be a man and tell us what happened!” Momota… encouraged?

“I-I’ve told you… we just talked and that’s all.” Saihara explained once more. 

“So… You’re telling me that you two didn’t fuck?” Miu asked. 

“Nope we didn’t!” Ouma answered. “Now leave my beloved Saihara-chan and I alone peasants!” Ouma pushed the other students away and grabbed Saihara’s wrists, tugging him away from the other students. 

“H-hold on a moment Ouma-kun!” Saihara protested. He could’ve easily pulled away from the other boy, but here he was complying. 

“Nishishi! You should be thanking me!” Ouma grinned.

Saihara decided to change the subject, “Where are we going a-anyways?”

“Well! Let’s go to your room Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed; he had clearly thought this through beforehand. 

“W-wait! Can’t we go to your room instead?” Saihara asked the other boy. 

“Hmm… Is Saihara hiding something?” The purple haired boy said while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Of course not!” Saihara protested. 

“Goody! Let’s go then!” Ouma dragged Saihara behind him, eventually standing in front of his room. “Unlock it Saihara-chan!”

Saihara reached into his pocket to grab his room key and unlocked the door. “Here you-” Saihara couldn’t finish his sentence as the short boy darted past him and into his room. He quickly looked around, only to find Ouma sprawled across his bed. 

“Your bed is sooo comfy Saihara-chan!” Ouma said. His hair was messily spread across the bed as he looked towards Saihara. He couldn’t help but notice how innocent Ouma looked in that moment. His eyes seemed to sparkle and his mouth was gaped open just a tiny bit. A faint blush made its way onto Saihara’s cheeks, but he shoved his key back into his pocket while trying to ignore it. He looked around his room for a moment before sitting on his bed next to Ouma. 

“Does Saihara-chan do anything dirty on this bed?” Ouma asked while staring up at Saihara. 

Saihara almost choked, “N-no! Of course not!”

“I was just joking! Geez lighten up Saihara-chan!” Ouma teased… Saihara should’ve saw this coming. 

“Ouma-kun…” Saihara started, “Are you ever going to tell me what you were… sad… about last night.”

Ouma turned away from Saihara, “Nope! That’s for you to figure out by yourself, or not at all!”

Did Ouma want Saihara to start guessing…? “U-uh… was it because you felt like no one is here for you… I-if that’s it then please realize that I’m here!” 

“Psh… no that’s totally not i-it!” Ouma squeaked and immediately covered his mouth as his voice stuttered. His face flushed in embarrassment at it. 

“O-Ouma-kun… please tell me the truth for once.” Saihara said. He knew that it was most likely impossible for Ouma to tell the truth, but it was worth a try. Saihara was genuinely curious about the real reason that the other boy has been so upset, and why he had been driven to committing suicide.  

Ouma squeezed his eyes closed “I did that on purpose! Silly Saihara-chan, he’s always believing everything.” 

“Please-” Saihara started before being cut off. 

“I’m a liar after all! You can never believe me!” Ouma forced out. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Ouma-kun. Just please tell me the truth.” Saihara lightly smiled  at the boy who laid next to him. 

“You don’t understand anything Saihara-chan! And who knows, I could be lying.” The purple haired boy replied. 

“It’s alright, take your time. I’ll be ready whenever you want to tell me.” Saihara tried to comfort. He really wanted to understand why Ouma’s mood had changed so quickly, but he knew from experience how hard it was to be honest about this kind of subject. So, he decided that it would be best to have Ouma decide to tell him when the time was right; he had pried enough for now and the rest was up to the other boy. 

Ouma took in a sharp breath after hearing Saihara’s statement. After what he had been feeling, it was nice to know that some people around here had patience. However, Ouma couldn’t trust anyone yet. Saihara could simply be faking his entire act and getting ready for the proper time to kill him… Saihara was difficult to figure out, and he still needed time to sort him out, but so far he had been unsuccessful in that. Perhaps that was what kept others away from him. He tried to be as annoying as possible, and was reluctant on trusting people unless they had grew close after a bit of time. But it wasn’t the time the analyze the situation now, he had to stay focused… 

Saihara looked at the clock on his bedside table; it read  _ 9:45 PM _ . Had it seriously been that long? Saihara swore that it had been around 7:00 the last time he checked. “O-Ouma-kun… perhaps you should leave soon? It’s getting fairly late…” Saihara waited for Ouma to reply, but he never did. “Ouma-kun..?” Saihara peeked at the boy, only to see him sleeping. He must of tired himself out; that or he hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night. Truthfully, Saihara hadn’t either.

After the nighttime announcement, Saihara deducted that Ouma was most likely going to be asleep for a while. No matter how much he asked the other boy to wake up, he continued to snore softly. After a while, Saihara gave up and dragged a pillow and his usual blanket from the bed. He curled up on the floor and closed his eyes. It would have been indecent to sleep with Ouma on the bed and he didn’t want to wake the other male up, so this would have to do for now. It wasn’t the most comfortable spot ever, but it would be fine for a night. Saihara decided to stop thinking about that, and instead fill his thoughts with peace… 

But then he heard  _ it _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! A lot of people said that they would love for this to continue, and honestly it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't be afraid to request anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara is awoken in the middle of the night...

A eye piercing scream filled the atramentous room, and Saihara immediately bolted awake. Jumping off the bed, the boy rushed to switch on the light while his eyes adjusted to sudden brightness. It was currently 4:14 AM, and he must of terrified Ouma due to his sudden outburst. Saihara looked back over, and there Ouma sat on Saihara’s bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  

“O-Ouma-kun did you scream? Are you alright?” Saihara said as he sat down next to the smaller boy. 

“I was joking around with you Saihara-chan! I gave you a fright, didn’t I! Nishishi!” Ouma grinned at the Saihara.

“Ouma-kun… your cheeks looked soaked… were you crying?” Saihara asked. It was quite obvious that he had been crying… His cheeks were clearly damp with tears, and little strands of purple hair were sticking to them. Ouma’s eyes were a bit red from crying, so he didn’t think that it could have been crocodile tears. 

“I was just joking around! I cry all the time! Of course, it’s always fake, but I do cry a lot! I was just simply trying to fool Saihara-chan. It’s what he gets for locking me up in his room” Ouma explained..? Or, he was just trying to cover up the truth with more and more lies. 

“Hold on… I-I didn’t lock you in here… you fell asleep.” Saihara replied, “Ouma-kun, it’s four in the morning, please tell me what’s wrong.” This was the second time he had seen Ouma like this, and it was fairly obvious that something was up with the other boy. However, he doubted that he would tell Saihara what was up. 

“I’ve already told you Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed. Clearly ignoring Saihara’s growing worry. 

“D-did you have a nightmare?” Saihara asked. 

“Geez, Saihara-chan is so difficult. Of course I didn’t have a nightmare. Supreme Leaders don’t get scared that easily!” Ouma explained to Saihara… but he knew that it wasn’t true. Anyone could get scared, and with their current situation… Saihara didn’t think that it would be childish to be terrified. The first few nights had been absolutely chaos for him, and he doubted that he had gotten as much sleep as he should have. 

“Despite how much you argue against it… I can tell that you’re lying, Ouma-kun.” Saihara began, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but please don’t deny the truth that you were crying.”

“Saihara-chan!” Ouma sighed, “How many times to I have to tell you this? Supreme Leaders don’t get scared! And, they definitely don’t cry.”

Saihara took a deep breath, “O-okay… Do you want to try to fall back asleep then? It’s four AM…” 

“Yup! Still can’t believe that Saihara-chan fell for my prank.” Saihara exclaimed; falling back onto Saihara’s bed. 

Saihara turned the lights off after seeing Ouma get situated once again. He made his way back onto his floor, where his pillow and blanket laid. 

“Saihara-chan, what are you doing? Get up here!” Ouma said, his face peering over the edge of the bed at Saihara. 

“Going back to sleep…?” Saihara replied. 

“On the bed? Nishishi, get up here Saihara-chan!” Ouma motioned to the spot next to him. 

“I-I can’t do that, Ouma-kun!” Saihara almost shouted. 

“Hmmm… Why not?” Ouma tilted his head. 

“Well… it would be indecent, a-and the floor isn’t uncomfortable. So it really is alright.” Saihara explained. 

“Just two dudes sharing a bed? What’s wrong with that?” Ouma asked. 

“W-Well… we aren’t dating or anything, so… it wouldn’t be right.” Saihara justified. 

“I can change that!” Ouma winked causing Saihara to blush feverishly.

“W-what?” Saihara stuttered. 

“Kidding! Kidding! We’re two guys, no harm in that.” Ouma said. 

Saihara couldn’t think of anything else to protest against Ouma… so he decided that he could go along with this plan, but only for one time. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and curled up on the far edge of the bed, away from Ouma. Saihara looked over to the boy next to him. Ouma was staring at Saihara through eyes that were slowly closing. 

“What! Saihara-chan doesn’t want to cuddle?” Ouma laughed; suddenly getting a burst of energy… Hadn’t he just about fallen asleep?

“N-no! You just said that we weren’t doing anything romantic.” Saihara protested. He knew that it was most likely a joke, but he never knew with Ouma. 

“I was just joking. No need to fret!” Ouma replied. He shifted around before closing his eyes. 

“Alright… well good night Ouma-kun.” Saihara said. He wrapped his usual blanket around him as he closed his eyes once again. 

“Mhm… night Saihara-chan.” Ouma mumbled.

It was just two guys sleeping in the same bed together; nothing gay about that, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! There's only so much to do at four in the morning (AND I AM TALKING ABOUT PURE THINGS). I'll make sure that the next chapter is a bit longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara has to explain one of his sleeping habits to Ouma, and later they decide to go to the cafeteria. Only to run into a bit of trouble with his classmates

Saihara woke up the next morning a bit before Monokuma’s morning announcement. He was a bit surprised at first due to the fact that he had woken up in the middle of the night, but it was probably just out of routine. He would almost always wake up a bit earlier than the announcement. Saihara was a bit tired so he decided to close his eyes again and sleep for the bit of time he had. 

__________________________________________

 

“Saihara-chan! Wake upppp!” Ouma whined. The next time Saihara woke up was to Ouma basically yelling in his face. He opened his eyes to see Ouma staring up at him. His face immediately blushed as he pushed away… which only resulted with Saihara falling on the floor. 

“O-Ouma-kun! What were you doing?” Saihara stuttered while getting back up on the bed. 

“I’m the one that should be asking that!” Ouma declared. “I woke up this morning only to see Saihara-chan hugging me!”

“N-no I didn’t!” Saihara said while blushing. 

“Yup! And I thought that you didn’t want to do any romance!” Ouma teased. “If you wanted to so badly let me just give you a hug!” Ouma tried to wrap his arms around Saihara, but Saihara moved away. 

“I don’t think I did… but sorry if I accidentally did that. I like to wrap my arms around my blanket in my sleep, so I probably thought you were my blanket.” Saihara confessed. Clearly he was very embarrassed about the topic. 

“Awe that’s so cute! Hopefully you’ll do that sooner next time!” Ouma winked. 

“N-next time! N-no!” Saihara could barely say a word due to his embarrassment. It was just supposed to be two males sharing a bed together; nothing more than that. 

“Kidding! Or am I, nishishi!” Ouma laughed. “I’m sure Saihara-chan totally wants to do it again though, right?”

“It was a-an accident. I-I promise that I won’t do it again Ouma-kun.” Saihara replied, hoping that Ouma would believe him. 

“Sure! Sure! Now let’s get some breakfast!” Ouma said as he literally dragged Saihara off the bed. Before being rushed out of the room, Saihara made sure to grab his key and cap on his bedside table. He most likely could have used his size against him… and he kept telling himself that he would eventually. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do something like that, and he didn’t know why. Saihara just hoped that no one else thought weird of Ouma and him again. 

“I’m telling you they are gay!” Shirogane argued to Amami. Amami, Shirogane, Gonta, and Kiibo were all currently eating breakfast in the cafeteria together. 

“Is this that yaoi that Shirogane-san keeps bringing up?” Gonta asked. He was too innocent for his own good...

“Uh sure...it’s sort of like that?” Amami answered, clearly trying to prevent Shirogane from saying anything else. 

“Gonta’s glad that he knew that!” Gonta cheered himself on. 

“So what are we talking about!” Ouma intervened as he jumped between Amami and Kiibo.

“It’s none of your business!” Kiibo exclaimed, moving slightly away from Ouma. 

“But I wanna know who’s gay!” Ouma cried out, looking like he was about to cry, but it was obviously crocodile tears this time.

“Shirogane-san said that Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun were do something that they do in yaoi!” Gonta said, looking quite proud of himself. 

“W-what? N-No we weren’t!” Saihara stuttered. 

“Maybe we were!” Ouma suggested… why did he always do things like this?

“O-Ouma-kun!” Saihara exclaimed, “We didn’t do a-anything dirty like that!”

“Do tell!” Shirogane said as her eyes seemed to sparkle with enthusiasm. “Are you two a thing yet?”

“Absolutely not!” Saihara replied while at the same time Ouma responded with…

“Absolutely yes!”

Shirogane started giggling, “I knew that they were gay..!” She looked around a moment before continuing, “Of course, it makes sense! You two totally came from the same room!” 

“Shirogane-san, you have this all wrong. Ouma-kun and I are just friends!” Saihara explained. 

“Oh stop lying Saihara-chan! You’re obviously my beloved boyfriend! Hm… maybe I need to start calling you Shuuichi-chan in public!” Ouma teased. 

Saihara flushed a bright shade of red, “O-Ouma-kun! What a-are you saying? We aren’t in a relationship!”

“Huh we aren’t? I must’ve forgotten, or maybe I was lying!” Ouma proudly stated. 

Shirogane looked disappointed, “So… you two really aren’t in a romantic relationship?” She asked. 

“N-No!” Saihara explained, “You have this whole situation wrong, Ouma-kun and I are just friends.”

“Yup! I was just kidding with you all!” Ouma confessed. 

“Did anyone actually even believe Ouma-kun?” Amami asked. 

“I shouldn’t have… but I couldn’t help, but hope that there would be at least one relationship in here…” Shirogane said dejectedly. 

“Gonta thinks that Saihara-kun and Ouma-kun should be in whatever relationship they want to be!” Gonta suggested. 

“So date me Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed. This caused Saihara to blush even more than before Ouma was just joking around once again, right? 

“O-Ouma-kun stop messing a-around!” Saihara replied, stuttering like crazy. He hated having all of this attention on him, especially in this kind of situation. 

“Oh man! Saihara-chan found out that I was lying! I thought he had a crazy crush on me!” Ouma said, acting dramatically. 

“N-No, I’ve told you Ouma-kun… we are just friends.” Saihara replied quietly. 

“Well I should be on my way now!” Ouma said as he skipped into the kitchen. He came back out with a bottle of Panta and a variety of different snacks. “Bye bye my beloved Saihara-chan!” Ouma pretended to blow a kiss at Saihara as he dashed out of the room before anyone else could catch him. 

“I still think that Ouma-kun is gay for Saihara-kun…” Shirogane commented. 

“Gonta agrees! Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun are great friends!” Gonta responded happily. 

“Well… I think it’s just Ouma-kun acting up again, but I think he should leave his orientation up to him.” Amami explained carefully. 

“I learned that people will tell others about their sexuality once when they feel like it. Perhaps that is what Ouma-kun is doing!” Kiibo suggested to the others. 

“That is also very true, Kiibo-san.” Amami replied, causing Kiibo to smile at response. He was most likely proud that his observations could be applied to this situation. 

“Wow Amami-kun, perhaps your talent is the Ultimate Therapist!” Shirogane suggested. 

Amami chuckled at this, “Maybe… I don’t think it really fits me, but that is an educated guess.”

Saihara left them to their conversation, unsure that he could really contribute to it anymore than he already had. He quickly ate a little bit of food like he had come there to go, and grabbed black coffee to bring back to his room. Wishing the other four goodbye, he left them to continue their conversation about what Amami’s mysterious talent could be. It was a topic that Saihara was pretty curious about, but he decided that he would prefer to head back to his room alone. He could finish that book and possibly explore more of the school with Akamatsu. Shirogane had also suggested that Saihara had a crush on her, which he thought about for a while. He thought for a bit that he may have been romantically attracted to her, but he couldn’t picture himself in an actual relationship with her. It was more that he looked up to her as a good friend, not as a possible romantic partner. Dismissing the thought aside, Saihara made his way back to his room. He snuggled into his normal fuzzy blanket and read his mystery novel with his black coffee. He could explore the rest of the school later, but for now he could definitely take some time to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a bit late, I've been hung up in a few school things currently. Normally I will try to update around every 4 days, but it may come earlier! In addition, I am currently making another Tumblr blog where people can request one shot ideas or ships for me to write about. Have a wonderful day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After elaborating more on his backstory, Akamatsu helps Saihara come up with a way to be more confident in himself

Saihara didn’t see Ouma for a couple days after the incident with the other four students. He wasn’t sure if Ouma was even leaving his room at all, which was possibly why he had taken so many snacks from the kitchen. Maybe he just needed a bit of time along, but there was a constant nagging in his mind that made him feel as if something had happened to the other boy. He decided to leave Ouma alone for a day more, and if he didn’t see him after that, then he would go visit him. 

“Saihara-kun, are you alright?” Akamatsu asked, making Saihara snap out of his daze. He tugged on his black cap out of embarrassment and out of habit. 

“Y-Yah, I just just thinking…” Saihara replied shakily. 

“That’s alright! Should we get back to setting up these cameras?” Akamatsu continued. 

Saihara nodded his head, “But this time… let me use the ladder. I don’t want to… make anything too embarrassing for us.” 

Akamatsu giggled at this, “Of course, Saihara-kun!” Saihara began to climb the ladder, one hand holding a camera and the other gripping onto the ladder. He made sure to set it up so that it would correctly film the exact location that could help them to track down the mastermind.

“That should do it!” Akamatsu cheered. “Now we’ll definitely be able to track down the mastermind and end this killing game! No matter which way the mastermind uses, they’ll be caught!”

Saihara fished the small security sensor receiver out of his pocket, “Akamatsu-san, about the sensor receiver… Could you hold it for me? I feel like… you would be better suited for this than I am.”

“Saihara-kun, you can hold it. We’ve been through this already.” Akamatsu replied, “Besides, you’re always saying that I am better than you at simple tasks like this… why do you say things like that?”

“Oh, I don’t try to… I just think that you would be better fit for something like this.” Saihara said. 

“It’s not my buisness, but I think you should try to be more confident!” Akamatsu suggested. 

“I do try…” Saihara tried to refute. 

“You were chosen as the Ultimate Detective for a reason! You must be very talented to be the only one in our class to be chosen as it, and out of all of the other high schoolers in the world!.” The pianist continued. 

“L-listen, I’m not even a real detective… I didn’t want to be one in the first place, and it was by complete accident that I solved one murder case.” Saihara explained. 

“It’s still really impressive that you were able to solve a murder case like that though!” Akamatsu said cheerfully. 

“I don’t even think it was right of me to solve that case… I can still see the face of the victim when I caught him… H-he stared at me as if I was the thing that he hated most in the world… And later i learned that he had murdered the victim because he drove his family member to suicide.” 

“Saihara-kun, you uncovered the truth and that’s what detectives do, right?” Akamatsu asked. 

“Well yah… but I’ve always been afraid to uncover the truth since then. I’ll never forget how he stared into my eyes…” Saihara explain further. “A-anyways, that’s the reason why I have trouble looking people in the eyes now.” Saihara’s hands trembled as he told Akamatsu the truth. 

“I’m shaking too Saihara-kun, but the truth is that I’d be a mess if you weren’t here.” Akamatsu confessed. 

“B-but you’re the one that is amazing Akamatsu-san! You always lead the others so well, a-and I look up to you guys.” Saihara pleaded. Why wouldn’t she believe that she was the most reliable one out of them all. She was an amazing, and the opposite of Saihara… 

“You give me the courage to help take on the mastermind though!” Akamatsu persisted. “And you even somehow broke through Ouma’s wall of lies!”

“No… I haven’t, he ran away again.” Saihara said. 

“And you can continue to chase after him!” The blonde girl continued, “I believe that you can!”

“T-thanks, Akamatsu-san.” Saihara replied. 

“No, thank you Saihara-kun. Just be more confident in your abilities!” Somehow, Akamatsu always knew the right things no matter the situation. She was amazing at leading people, and that was something that Saihara admired. He hoped that one day he could help people like she could… maybe he could help Ouma and let him know that Saihara wanted to be his friend… that sounded like a good place to start. 

“I’ll try… and I think I’ll try by continuing to try to be Ouma’s friend…” Saihara said. 

“That sounds like a great start Saihara-kun!” Kaede praised. 

Saihara swore that he could hear a small peeping sound and deep breath as soon as he stopped talking. He excused himself for a moment, and peered out the door. There Ouma was, pressing himself against the wall next to the door. 

“Oh man looks like Saihara-chan found me!” Ouma said as he tried to act casual. 

“Ouma-kun… was that you?” He asked. 

“I didn’t do anything! Whelp, gotta fly Saihara-chan! Bye!” Ouma said as he quickly dashed away from the detective.

“Go get him Saihara-kun!” Akamatsu cheered on. 

“R-Right..!” Saihara said, dashing off after the other boy… who was surprisingly fast. Saihara took off his black cap and held it in his hands so he wouldn’t lose it at all. If anyone else saw him, they would probably think that he was insane for running through the school building. He continued to chase after Ouma, and once the two stopped in the courtyard, Saihara realized how out of breath he was. 

“Nishishi! What… a fun game of tag!” Ouma chuckled as he stood under the same tree that the two of them had fallen asleep under. 

“O-Ouma-kun… Were you spying on Akamatsu-san and I?” Saihara asked. 

“Of course! I’m a Supreme Evil Leader, so I have to make sure that no one is plotting against me!” Ouma declared. 

“I-if you did… I was honest about wanting to be your friend Ouma-kun.” Saihara said timidly. 

“Were you now… I don’t believe it at all!” Ouma said while crossing his arms and huffing at the end. 

“I-I’m serious Ouma-kun!” Saihara persisted. 

“We’ll see about that, Saihara-chan!” Ouma begged to differ, “I don’t think you’re worthy to be my friend!” 

“Even so… I’m still going to try my hardest!” Saihara replied hastily. 

“I was teasing! Of course we are friends Saihara-chan! I mean we slept in the same bed, so we must be friends!” Ouma… really liked bringing that part up. 

Saihara’s cheeks turned red, “W-we didn’t do anything suggestive though, but I’m glad that you consider us to be friends.”

“Maybe one day Saihara-chan will even join my evil organization! Nishishi, it’d be great to have a detective on my side!” Ouma said happily. Suddenly hugging Saihara, Ouma giggled, “Man! I’m so glad that Saihara-chan is my friend!”

Saihara chuckled, “Yah… I’m glad that you're my friend too, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma suddenly let go, and the happy smile on his face turned into a mischievous one, “Now Saihara-chan can help me spy on the others! Oh, and maybe even prank them with me!”

“W-wait a minute!” Saihara stuttered, but he was already being dragged away by a laughing Ouma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated quicker this time because I felt bad for not uploading anything for a week. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma tries to convince Saihara to pull pranks on their fellow students; however, they didn't prank the person which Saihara thought they would. Afterwards, Saihara realizes something that he's been trying to hide from himself.

“Now let’s go prank some people, Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed, as he dragged Saihara through the halls of the school. 

“O-Ouma-kun wait a second here!” Saihara stuttered.

“No can do! We have to trick some people!” Ouma laughed as he finally stopped in front of Saihara’s dorm. “Nishishi! I tricked you Saihara-chan! We weren’t going to prank anyone. Now open up your dorm room!”

“W-why?” Saihara asked, growing quite suspicious of the other boy. 

“Unlock the dorm and I’ll tell you a secret!” Ouma said excitedly.  

“A-alright…” Saihara replied as he fished in his pocket for his dorm room key. He unlocked the door and motioned that it was alright for Ouma to head inside. 

“Pst! Saihara-chan, I have a secret for you! You have to bend down though!” Ouma said, pretending to whisper. 

“O-okay…” Saihara was a bit suspicious of what Ouma was going to do… but he decided that he should trust the other boy a bit more; after all, Ouma had said they were friends, and that meant that Saihara had to believe in Ouma. He bent down so that he was about the same height as Ouma. 

“Right so…” Ouma began. “Nishishi!” He giggled as he suddenly took off the black cap on Saihara’s head, dashed away from him, and jumped onto Saihara’s bed. He grinned mischievously as he put the hat on top of his head. “Look it! I’m emo like Saihara-chan is!”

“O-Ouma-kun… I’m not an emo, but can I please have my hat back.” Saihara sighed. 

“But I really like this hat! I see why you wear it so much…!” Ouma persisted. “Plus your hair that sticks up is so cute!”

“I-It’s not cute… just give me my hat back.” Saihara said while sitting next to the other boy. He looked to the floor, careful to avoid eye contact. 

“I’ll take it off… only if Saihara-chan doesn’t put it on for a hour!” Ouma negotiated. 

“W-What! Can’t you just give it to me now..?” Saihara sighed. 

“Nope! So either take it out for a hour or never never wear it again!” Ouma exclaimed. 

“F-Fine… but I’m putting it back on in a hour.” Saihara said. Ouma chuckled and took of the hat; however, Saihara attempted to grab it again… which only led to him falling face first on the bed. 

As soon as Saihara fell over, Ouma jumped and laid on his back. “No cheating Saihara-chan! I can’t believe that you would betray me like this… it makes me want to cry!” Ouma sniffled. However, Saihara knew that these weren’t real tears; they were just Ouma’s crocodile tears once again. 

“D-don’t cry!” Saihara pleaded, “Just get off of me please…”

“Nope! Saihara-chan is so comfortable; I think I could just take a nap on him!” Ouma said as he pretended to snore, “I’m… snoring…”

“Sure you are…” Saihara chuckled to himself as he laid there. He could easily get Ouma off of him as he was abnormally light, but he decided to deal with it… It wasn’t like he was complaining or anything; if anything, it was kind of nice in his opinion. Of course, he would never let anyone else know that. 

“I was kidding! Nishishi, can’t believe Saihara-chan believed me, but I have to take more naps on him.” Ouma said dramatically. 

“M-more… I-I don’t know if we have the same idea of the idea of b-bonding.” Saihara stuttered.

“Well obviously I’m going to kiss, hug, and snuggle with Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed, “Of course I was lying about that.”

Saihara’s face turned bright red, “W-we’re just friends though!”

“Anyways, I’m super tired! So I guess I’ll just have to take a nap right here!” Ouma rolled off of Saihara and immediately pulled him into a hug. 

“W-what are you doing..!” Saihara immediately responded. 

“Shhh! I’m sleeping Saihara-chan.” Ouma whispered, as he buried his face into Saihara’s shirt. 

“O-Ouma-kun..!” Saihara squeaked. He could just push him away… it was that simple… just a small push and it would be over… but he couldn’t bring himself to quite do it. He cursed mentally at his inability to do so. 

“Well… Goodnight Saihara-chan…” Ouma said as he snuggled closer to Saihara. 

“W-wait… we can’t sleep here though… you should go back t-to your room.” Saihara stuttered. 

“Hm… why not?” Ouma muttered sleepily. 

“W-well… I feel like I’ve explained this before… but w-we aren’t in a romantic relationship…” Saihara explained shakily.

“Saihara-chan’s bed is much comfier than mine!” Ouma declared. 

“Could you a-at least sleep on the other side of the bed?” Saihara asked him. 

“Nope! I’m too tired to move, and Saihara-chan is so warm! Ouma explained. 

Saihara wanted to continue to argue, but he realized that it would get him absolutely no where… besides, he guessed that this was kinda nice. He glanced at Ouma, who was next to him, and took in how calm he looked. Saihara noticed how sickly pale and skinny Ouma was, and wondered if he was properly taking care of himself. If he wasn’t, Saihara would definitely make sure that he was okay. Which was another issue. Saihara knew that he wasn’t alright. He had seen the scars that covered Ouma’s arms, and he was curious if he had more and how he had gotten them. All he wanted was to let Ouma know that he could be open with Saihara; and he hoped that the other boy noticed his support. 

Saihara shuffled in place, careful not to wake the sleeping boy next to him… well he could be faking it, but he was pretty sure that he was asleep by now. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him into a light hug. A light blush covered his cheeks as he brought himself closer to Ouma. He liked this… and he wouldn’t mind doing it again, but Ouma couldn’t know that!

Saihara would try to deny it, but he never say his thoughts out loud…  _ Ouma was… adorable… and amazing…  _ In his opinion. His face flushed even redder at the thoughts of this, but then he realized the truth that he had been attempting to hide from himself. He didn’t want to just be friends with Ouma. He… had fallen in love with the Super High School Level Supreme Leader himself. _Kokichi Ouma_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes. It's great to see Saihara and Ouma's relationship grow even more... and maybe one day Ouma will come to terms with his feelings as well!   
> Have a good rest of your day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara starts to come to term with his feelings; only to spill his secret to one of his close friends.

“Saihara-chan has to stop hugging me everytime he falls asleep!” Ouma exclaimed, waking Saihara up in the process. Sure enough his arms were still wrapped around the other boy. Immediately he sat up, and tried to pull down on the rim of his hat to hide his bright red face; only to remember that he had taken it off the previous night, so he foolishly put his hand back at his side. 

“Y-you were the one who wanted started to cuddle with m-me..!” Saihara protested. 

“Well Saihara-chan is so comfortable so I didn’t mind..! Maybe we could do it another time, nishishi!” Ouma continued. 

“A-another time..?” Saihara was confused. When was Ouma so open about things like this; then again, perhaps he was lying. 

As if to confirm that thought Ouma grinned, “Well that was a lie!”

“Of course it was…” Saihara sighed. 

“Saihara-chan is so gullible! He’s gotta be more careful or he’s going to end up dead!” Ouma exclaimed.

“I-I’m just trusting you Ouma-kun, because we’re friends… like you said..!” Saihara explained. 

“I’m a liar, so Saihara-chan better be careful around someone like me!” Ouma warned him. 

“Everyone lies, but no matter what Ouma-kun… I’ll continue to trust you..!” Saihara said.

“Oh…” Was all that Ouma could manage to let out… No one had ever told him something like that. “That’s a foolish choice, so watch out Saihara-chan! Nishishi!” 

Yes… this was the boy Saihara had hopelessly fallen in love with. 

____________________________

 

Two days later and Saihara had already had been faced with the reality of actually having a crush. Everytime he talked to Ouma, his face would immediately turn a dark shade of red, and a weird feeling would fill his chest. He wanted to be able to wrap the purple haired boy into warm hugs, and to be able to proudly hold his hand. He had never felt an emotion like this before… Was this what love felt like? 

“Saihara-kun, what’s wrong?” Akamatsu asked Saihara.

“N-nothing..!” Saihara said as he snapped out of his daze. Akamatsu and him were finishing the final steps in their plan to catch their mastermind. All they had to do was wait for when they captured the mastermind on film. If they could do that, they could put an end to this hell of a ‘game’. 

“That doesn’t work on me anymore. You can trust me, Saihara-kun.” Akamatsu replied. She understood that it was hard for people to open up, but Saihara was a strange case. He made it seem as if everything was his fault, and she wanted to help him realize that he wasn’t a burden. 

“Akamatsu-san, i-it doesn’t matter..!” Saihara pleaded. How was he supposed to tell her that he had fallen in love with Ouma out of all people…

“Please stop saying things like that. You do matter, and you aren’t a burden.” Akamatsu responded. She hated when he said things like this, and hoped that one day he would realize that he was much more than a burden. 

“I-I..uh…” Saihara didn’t know how to refute what Akamatsu said. In fact, he had no idea what to even say in response to that. 

“So please, tell me what’s wrong Saihara-kun.” Akamatsu added. She smiled lightly at him, letting him know that everything was alright. 

Saihara took and deep breath, and with all of the sound he could muster out, “...I have a crush…” However, Saihara wasn’t exactly the loudest, and it came out almost inaudible. 

“Sorry, but could you repeat that?” Akamatsu asked; not being able to hear him.

“I-I have a crush on somebody…” Saihara admitted, louder this time.

“I’m so happy for you!” Akamatsu said happily, “So… who’s the lucky girl?”

“About that…” Saihara replied shakily. He couldn’t just tell someone about something like this… what was he doing?

“Oh, it’s a guy?” Saihara nodded slowly at this, “That’s so cool! So tell me who the lucky guy is then!” She was so normal about this, it almost made him jealous. However, he was much happier that she was accepting rather than disgusted over this. 

“It’s O-Ouma…” Saihara muttered. His face flushed a bright red, and he was ready to run under the covers and hide there forever.

“I’m so happy! You two would be a great couple!” Akamatsu cheered. “I’d gladly help you ask him out if you’d like.”

“N-No, I can… do this myself. I have to get him to trust me better, and I-I’d like to get to know him better first.” Saihara explained. He had to do this himself, but he was glad that Akamatsu was there for him. 

“I wish you luck! He seems like a hard person to get to know… but if anyone can do it, it’s you! You’re the person that he trusts the most here.” Akamatsu encouraged. 

“T-thank you…” Saihara replied quietly, “Just please don’t tell a-anyone else about this.”

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed!” As if to prove that, Akamatsu pretending to zip her lips closed and throw away the key, 

“Thanks Akamatsu-san. I really appreciate it.” Saihara said.

“Of course, don’t be afraid to come to me for romantic advice!” Akamatsu exclaimed. 

“T-That... N-no… I don’t t-think that will be necessary..!” Saihara stuttered. 

“I was just joking, but you seriously can come to me whenever you need help.” She explained. 

“R-Right, I will…” Saihara wasn’t sure what else to say…

As if on cue, Akamatsu pushed him forward and out of the library. “Now go get him, Saihara-kun!”

“I-I can’t just do that..!” Saihara pleaded.

“Well you’re going to have to get to know him better if you ever want to date him!” Akamatsu explained. 

Saihara pulled on the rim of his black cap down over his face in order to hide his embarrassment, “D-Don’t say things like that so loudly…”

“Sorry, guess I’m just a bit excited about this!” Akamatsu apologized. She seemed more excited about this than Saihara was. It was probably that she was more open about her feelings, while Saihara kept them more secretive. . “Just go… get to know him better!”

“O-Okay..!” Saihara wished her goodbye, and went to go spend a bit of time with Ouma. He wanted to take this slow, but he would admit that he was looking forward to breaking down Ouma’s wall of lies. He had seen glimpses of the true Ouma, and he wanted to let him know that he wanted to help the other boy. That was the Ouma he had fallen in love with. Of course, he loved Ouma regardless, but he liked it when he chose to be honest with his feelings. It would be tough to do so, but he was definitely ready to take on a challenge like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit ironic that Saihara is the one trying to let Ouma know that he isn't a burden and that he wants to get to know him better; while Saihara always feels like he is a burden, and that people are better than him. Regardless, it makes me happy to start forming their relationship. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara tries to comfort himself during hard times.  
> *SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 1!*

Saihara hid under the covers of his bed. Everything was dull; he couldn’t last much longer. Why..? Just Why? Why would Akamatsu kill Amami? Nothing made sense, and he couldn’t do this. He needed to get out of here. He needed to escape this Hell. He had to..!He couldn’t just kill someone else, but he could… no, he couldn’t think like that. Saihara had to focus on helping all of the others get out of here without causing any more death. He couldn’t bear to see any other of his classmates die. After Akamatsu and Amami, he promised himself that he would find a peaceful way to escape from the school. 

There was a light knock on the door, “Saihara-chan..?” It was Ouma. A voice he so clearly could recognize, yet the tone it was spoken in was completely different than usual. 

Saihara wiped the tears, but it was obvious that he had been crying. His cheeks were damp with tears, and his eyes were red. He grudged towards the door and popped only his head out. “W-What is it, Ouma-kun?” He could barely force out any words, so his voice was cracked and weak. 

"Well, today has been hard for everyone, and I know that you were close to Akamatsu-chan… so I wanted to see how you were holding up. Which clearly isn’t very well.” Ouma explained; letting his mask of lies down for a little bit. 

“I-I’m fine..! It seriously isn’t anything to worry about.” Saihara pleaded.

“Do you really think I’m that dumb Saihara-chan? You obviously were just crying.” Ouma said. 

“It’s just hard to-” Saihara was cut off.

“To have the girl you love die,” Ouma said abruptly. 

“I-I don’t love Akamatsu-chan… I looked up to her, but nothing romantically. I-It’s just tough to see her leave.” Saihara explained quietly. 

“Keep telling yourself that, but it was quite obvious! Nishishi!” Ouma giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ouma-kun, I’m gay..!” Saihara blurted out before catching himself, “I-I mean… I-I’m not, I ju-just didn’t have a crush on Akamatsu-san.”

Ouma was silent for a moment, “Whatever you say Saihara-chan, you’re the one you’re hiding the truth from.”

“W-What do you mean..?” Saihara asked. 

“Isn’t obvious that Saihara-chan has a huge crush on me!” Ouma exclaimed. Was this just Ouma’s way of taking his mind off of today’s events?

“W-what are you talking about?” Saihara took a deep breath, “J-just… why did you come here?”

“Silly Saihara-chan, I’ve already told you that. I wanted to see how you were holding up.” Ouma slipped through the door and hopped to his normal spot on Saihara’s bed. He motioned for the other boy to sit next to him. 

Saihara took a seat next to him but looked down at his fists that were curled up tightly. “Why… do you care so much?”

“You helped me when I was down, so think of this as repayment.” Ouma replied.

“Right…” Saihara paused for a brief moment, “W-Why exactly were you crying… that night?”

“Not important right now!” Ouma exclaimed almost immediately. 

“You can’t… hide these things from me… I-I saw the scars, and well…” Saihara couldn’t seem to find the words to describe it. He had made the conversation incredibly awkward in a matter of seconds, and he was regretting bringing up the topic. 

Ouma fiddled with his fingers and looked down, “What about them?”

“H-How’d you get them..?” Saihara asked nervously. 

Ouma didn’t say anything for a minute. He seemed to be contemplating just leaving the room entirely; Saihara knew he would if he was put in a situation like this. “Things were just rough, and it seemed like the best solution.”

“...Do you still do it?” Saihara questioned timidly. 

“Of course not!” Ouma paused, “Well, not for a little bit now.”

“P-please don’t do it again..!” Saihara pleaded. 

“I… can’t promise that,” Ouma admitted. 

“T-Then just know that I will always be here for you!” Saihara said loudly. He just wanted Ouma to know that he wasn’t alone. 

Ouma barely managed out a small, “Thank you…” As the room was filled with an awkward silence. 

“Just know t-that you aren’t alone,” Saihara added. 

Ouma nodded his head at this. He looked towards Saihara, before quickly looking straight ahead. Saihara gulped… it was now or never… He shyly moved his hand on top of Ouma’s. 

The purple haired boy made a small sound that sounded almost like ‘eep’ and blushed in embarrassment. However, he didn’t move his hand away from Saihara’s. Instead, he fit his hand around Saihara’s so that their hands were intertwined. 

“Ha… gay.” Ouma muttered while smirking at Saihara. A blush covered both of their faces as they stared at each other. 

Saihara boldly grabbed Ouma’s hand and looked directly into his eyes. He tried to find the confidence to say the three words that he had kept to himself. He found the room grow hotter as he could feel a sweat start to break out. This was normal… right? “Ouma-kun… I-I um… I love you!” 

Ouma’s eyes widened as he inhaled a sharp breath. His face turned an even brighter shade of red, “I love you too Saihara-chan…” He admitted.

“Really?” Saihara asked excitedly. He was expected for Ouma to say that he was lying, but it never came. Instead, Ouma nodded at this. “Then… will you be my boyfriend?” Saihara didn’t know how he was able to be so bold; perhaps it was his emotions bursting after being kept secret for so long.

Ouma tackled Saihara in a hug, “Nishishi! Of course!” A smile covered both of their faces. Neither of them quiet knew what they were doing, and this entire conversation was most likely built off of compulsiveness. Nevertheless, both of the boys couldn’t be happier. They laid down in Saihara’s bed together. Saihara had his arms wrapped around Ouma, and the smaller boy cuddled close to him.

“E-even if we are in a situation like this, I-I couldn’t be happier to have met you Ouma-kun,” Saihara said happily. He knew that it was a weird place to fall in love, but he couldn’t help himself. He was so happy that he was able to find joy in such a despairful place. 

“Me too…” Ouma replied, “And I definitely could get used to this cuddling!”

Saihara chuckled, “Then I guess we’ll have to do this more often.” 

Ouma nodded into Saihara’s chest. Saihara had never been this close to another person, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, it was the complete opposite; he loved this and wanted to continue to do things like this with Ouma. He could worry about the game later, but now he was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this is coming to an end... there will be 1-2 more chapters.  
> I am thinking of writing another au! So far I have been thinking of doing a debate team au, but I would love some ideas or requests. You can comment below or send me asks on my tumblr for writing.  
> Here is the link: https://detective-writing-blog.tumblr.com/post/166791533450/helloi-am-detective-in-space-on-ao3-please-dont  
> Keep a lookout for the next chapters, and have a great rest of your day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the entire game.

Saihara couldn’t be happier to be in a relationship with Ouma. Despite being in such a horrid situation, something good had come out of it. He definitely would’ve preferred to meet Ouma out of this situation, but he was ecstatic that he had met him. Ouma never failed to make Saihara smiled. He would tell awful puns about how much he loved Saihara and sometimes even leave him small gifts like chocolate. The two enjoyed their cheesy remarks about how much they loved each other, even if it did annoy a few of the other students, and they would never stop these small exchanges. Saihara’s favorite part was when Ouma and he would cuddle together in a warm bed, and he loved waking up to the sight of the small boy sleeping beside him. Ouma’s face was always buried into Saihara’s chest, and he loved having him so close to himself. Nothing wrong could happen when they were together, and he knew that the two of them would definitely make it out of this situation, alive and together. Nothing would ever separate the two of them. 

Saihara knew he was blessed when nothing had happened to him or Ouma during the second or third trial. They had been able to discover the culprit, and it had been fairly simple. Of course, he was despondent at the fact that they had passed away, and even though he felt terribly guilty about it, he was just so happy that Ouma wasn’t the one to be murdered or the one to be the culprit. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to be in Yumeno’s shoes. She had lost Yonaga and Chabashira, two of her closest friends, and he prayed that nothing like that would ever happen to him or Ouma. 

Saihara wouldn’t lie when he admitted that he was scared of Ouma’s choices in the fourth trial. He had basically driven Gokuhara to murder Iruma in the virtual reality.  Of course, he hadn’t directly do it, but he still played a major role in the case. It terrified Saihara that he did something like this, but he knew that he had good reasoning behind it. Iruma had tried to kill him, so he did see where the purple haired boy was coming from. Kokichi knows what he is doing… there’s no need to worry about the little things like this Shuuichi. That’s what he continued to tell himself. Ouma would never harm Saihara, so there was nothing to worry about, and Saihara trusted the other boy enough to know that he wouldn’t kill anyone. He wouldn’t sacrifice that; after all, he told Saihara that he wanted them to escape, and would make sure it happened. However, that trial was nothing compared to the next one. Saihara thought it was an entire joke… Nothing like that could ever happen to the other boy, right? Yes, that was right. Nothing would ever bring Ouma and Saihara apart, not even death. 

He saw the horrific scene in front of him. Pink blood was splattered all over the floor and metal of the press, and Saihara could barely even bring himself to look at the scene. He knew there was a body crushed underneath that, and it was either Momota or Ouma. Saihara couldn’t bring himself to imagine that it was Ouma underneath the flattened press, or what had remained of the boy… He definitely didn’t want to convict anyone of murdering or being dead, but he had to bring himself to face the truth in this situation. He didn’t want to believe that Ouma was going to leave him, and he couldn’t believe that! But no matter how he looked at it, it was clear that Ouma had already left this world… As soon as it was clarified, he knew he had to escape the hell he was trapped in. He couldn’t do this without Ouma! But Ouma wanted the best for him. He would escape this for Ouma!

Saihara stumbled out of the gravel, helping Yumeno out as well. They had done it. Harukawa, Himiko, and Saihara had defeated the killing game that was made for some sort of sick entertainment. None of their deaths were meant for entertainment, and there was no damn way that people would only think of them as fiction. He would make sure that all his classmates were honored and remembered for their talents, especially Ouma. He would never allow for people to see Ouma as something that was fake. 

He felt as if he had been wandering for days. Would this horrible reality ever be over? Anywhere he went was covered with dust and broken rocks, and it never ended. He couldn’t seem to escape wherever he was trapped. Thankfully he had Harukawa and Yumeno with him. The two taller students had resorted to carrying the small witch; it was a hard time for all of them, but they were determined to survive together. 

After almost a solid two days of walking, they had finally reached an exit. It glowed a light blue and appeared to almost be a crack in the sky. Regardless, the three of them were overjoyed that they had found a way to escape. All of their energy seemed to return as they dashed to the exit, laughing and smiling hysterically the entire time. They had done it, they had survived the killing game! They looked at each other and made their way into the crack in the sky. Then there was darkness. 

He had been waiting for days. All of his other 14 classmates had woken from their comas, but Saihara still remained. Even Harukawa had resorted to asking the small boy to take his mind off of the detective and to play a game with the other students, but Ouma continued to refuse. Most nights he would drift away in his wheelchair (as his legs were still recovering from the shock that the hydraulic press had caused). Ouma never seemed to leave Saihara’s side; he was desperate for the other male to wake up. 

Almost a week had passed, and finally, Saihara had woken up. Ouma had been brought to tears, and Amami had been resorted to taking care of the small boy. He didn’t mind, but it pained all of the other students to see Ouma so pathetic, even if most of them had an obvious dislike towards him. There were days that Ouma would sit in front of Saihara’s hospital door and demand for the nurses to let him see his beloved, but they always denied him no matter how much he begged. 

Weeks passed, and finally, Ouma was allowed to see Saihara. He didn’t understand why it was taking so long for him to wake up, but he was overjoyed that he could see the other male. 

“Shuuichi-chan! I’m so so so sorry that I had to leave you!” Ouma dashed into Saihara’s room and almost immediately hugged him. His eyes were filled with tears, and anyone would notice them no matter how much he would deny it. 

“No K-Kokichi-kun… I should’ve done something to stop you from sacrificing yourself.” Saihara immediately responded. He barely had any energy, but that wouldn’t stop him from comforting Ouma.     

“There’s nothing you could’ve done to stop my decision..! But I’m just so happy that we can see each other again, and in the real world this time!” Ouma exclaimed.

“Me too… we’ll finally get to know each other out of that awful killing game.” Saihara responded. 

“Shuuichi-chan, I love you so much!” Ouma declared as he placed a light kiss on Saihara’s pale cheek.

Both of the boys blushed immediately at this, “I… love you too, Kokichi-kun!” 

Despite the awful game they had been placed in, they had managed to survive. Together. Nothing would separate the two; if they had made it through that killing game, then they could make it through anything together. 

For they loved each other for eternity, and nothing could ever change their feelings for one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I finally finished it! Sorry for the late update, I got caught up in quite a lot of schoolwork. Thanks for sticking around for the end of the story!   
> As for my next works, I will be doing a mini prompt series for Danganronpa. I'm not ready to fully commit to writing that Debate AU yet due to the amount of school work I have, but I most definitely will continue to update!   
> Have a great rest of your day!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of possibly making a series about this... but I wasn't sure so for now it's only an oneshot. If you'd like me to continue a short story about this, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
